MUGLER
MUGLER is a fashion house founded by Manfred Thierry Mugler in 1975. Manfred Thierry Mugler was born in Strasbourg, FR (21 December, 1948). He's a photographer, stylist, painter, dancer, stage director, set designer, co-writer and specialist in Art Direction and Perfume. When Nicola Formichetti became the creative director, the brand became simply known as Mugler with a new logo; since 2017, the new creative director is Casey Cadwallader. Mugler's creations are mainly seen in the music videos for "Paparazzi" and "Telephone". While Nicola Formichetti's creations under MUGLER are seen in the music video of "Born This Way". He was also the main inspiration for the origami dress during 2008 and was been used for The Monster Ball Tour. Creative Director In 2010, Lady Gaga wrote a piece on what she thinks of her personal stylist, Nicola Formichetti’s, new position as creative director of MUGLER. Ready-to-wear (RTW) Collections Fall/Winter 1988 Mugler - FW1988C 001.jpg Mugler - FW1988C 002.jpg|Similar view 9-23-19 Christine Hahn 015 Uncropped.jpg|Christine Hahn (Sept 23, 2019) Spring/Summer 1991 Thierry Mugler - Spring 91RTWC - Metal Armor bodysuit.jpg 5-14-09_David_LaChapelle_008.jpg|David LaChapelle (May 14, 2009) Paparazzi Shot.png|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) thierry-mugler-spring-1991-dress-profile.jpg Paparazzi 009.jpg|"Paparazzi" Thierry Mugler Spring Summer 1991 Blue Dress Suit.jpg July 25 - Arriving at AMP Radio.jpg|(Jul 26, 2011) Thierry Mugler - Spring 1991 RTW Collection 004.jpg Fame Steven Klein Trailer 011.jpg|FAME Perfume (2012) Fall/Winter 1995 Mugler - FW95C.jpg|Similar 4-20-09 Paul O Grady Show 1.jpg|The Paul O'Grady Show (Apr 20, 2009) thierry-mugler-fall-1995-jumpsuit-profile.jpg Paparazzilimoscene.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) Philip Treacy for Mugler - Fall-Winter 1995 Collection.jpg|Philip Treacy for Mugler 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 010.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Philip Treacy x Thierry Mugler - Fall 95C - Hat.jpg Normal 144.jpg|"Telephone" Music video (2010) Thierry Mugler - Fall 1995 RTW Collection 003.jpg AHS Hotel - Mommy 007.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) Spring/Summer 1997 Thierry Mugler - Spring 1997 RTW Collection.jpg SLAM004.jpg|SLAM (Feb 24, 2009) Thierry Mugler - Spring 1997 RTW Collection 002.jpg SLAM003.jpg|SLAM (Feb 24, 2009) 7-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 18, 2014) Fall/Winter 2011: "Anatomy of Change" The women's ready to wear collection is a part of the Winter/Fall 2012 line. In the runway show that took place on March 2, 2011, Lady Gaga made her runway model debut. Gaga was the musical director for the show, where she previewed a track from Born This Way called "Government Hooker". Music Lady Gaga asked DJ White Shadow to make the megamix for the show. Nicola wanted to include "Born This Way", as the meaning of the song was perfect for the show. Gaga was a bit reluctant as the song was already "mainstream". *"Scheiße" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) *"Government Hooker" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) *"Born This Way" (Album + DJ White Shadow Remix) 00010m.jpg Mugler - Fall-Winter RTW 2011 Collection 001.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 016.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Born This Way Music Video 012.jpg|"Born This Way" Music video (2011) mugler2011aw02.jpg 2-13-11 Grammy Audience 002.jpg|53th Grammy Awards (Feb 13, 2011) Mugler - Fall-Winter 2011 Anatomy Of Change RTW Collection 006.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 006.jpg|(March 2, 2011) 3-2-11 Terry Richardson 027.jpg 3-2-11 Terry Richardson 026.jpg 00110m.jpg Mugler - Fall-Winter 2011 Anatomy Of Change RTW Collection 007.jpg 3-3-11 Terry Richardson 008.jpg|(Mar 3, 2011) 3-4-11 Hazelton Hotel.jpg|(Mar 4, 2011) Mugler - Fall-Winter 2011 Anatomy of Change RTW Collection 003.jpg Inez and Vinoodh V71 016.png|Inez and Vinoodh 00400m.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Mar 25, 2011) 3-2-11 Thierry Mugler Show 006.jpg Lady Gaga - Judas 094.jpg|"Judas" Music video (2011) 2011BirthdayParty.jpg|(Mar 28, 2011) GoogleChrome-01.jpg Mugler - Fall-Winter 2011 Anatomy Of Change RTW Collection 005.jpg 4-7-11 NRJ Promo 001.jpg|(Apr 7, 2011) 00180m.jpg Gaga-mexico-1.jpg|(May 6, 2011) 00140m.jpg 5-11-11 Arriving at Le Grand Journal in Cannes 001.jpg|(May 11, 2011) 00250m.jpg KraveVegasGaga.jpg|(Mar 24, 2011) 5-9-11 Christopher Anderson 003.jpg|Christopher Anderson (May 9, 2011) 00270m.jpg 3-2-11.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) OPRAH2011 (1).jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (May 5, 2011) 11-05-11 Nice Airport.jpg|(May 11, 2011) 5-12-11 Annabel's 001.jpg|(May 12, 2011) 11-05-14 Giving biscuits to fans outside hotel in London.jpg|(May 14, 2011) 5-27-11 GMA 009.jpg|GMA (May 27, 2011) 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Mugler - Fall-Winter 2011 Anatomy of Change RTW Collection 009.jpg 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Mar 25, 2011) Thierry Mugler Fall 2011 RTW Platform Pumps.jpg 1-0-11 Ben Pier 001.jpg|Ben Pier (January, 2011) 4-29-11 Oprah 5.jpg|The Oprah Winfrey Show (Apr 29, 2011) 5-6-11 CNN Mexico.jpg|(May 6, 2011) 5-9-11 On the Record Interview.jpg|(May 9, 2011) 11-05-13 Graham Norton Show.jpg|(May 13, 2011) 11-05-23 David Letterman Arriving.jpg|(May 23, 2011) 5-27-2011 Loose Women interview.png|Loose Women (May 27, 2011) 6-7-11 Leaving Standard hotel.jpg|(Jun 6, 2011) 11-06-07_Going_to_studio_New_York.jpg|(Jun 7, 2011) Spring/Summer 2012 In Fall 2011, Inez and Vinoodh shot a video of Lady Gaga for the Mugler Spring and Summer 2012 Womenswear collection. The video premiered at the Mugler fashion show in Paris on September 28, 2011. In the video, titled "Director's Cut MUGLER S/S 12 Runway feat. Lady GaGa", Gaga appears emphasizing "Don't fuck with a Mugler Woman". Thierry-Mugler-Spring-2012.jpg 111016_gaga_getty_465.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (Oct 15, 2011) Bill-Clinton-and-Lady-Gaga.jpg|William J. Clinton Foundation (Oct 15, 2011)[A] Mugler - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection 002.jpg Mugler - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection 003.jpg 10-29-11 DesiHits 001.jpg|(Oct 29, 2011) Mugler - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection 004.jpg 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg|(Dec 20, 2011) 5-2-12 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(May 2, 2012) *A ^aCustom made by Mugler, based off of the Spring/Summer 2012 collection. Fall 2013 Mugler - Fall 2013 RTW Collection.JPG 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 001.jpg|Ruth Hogben (Jul 8, 2013) 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 011.jpg Fall/Winter 2017 Mugler - Fall-Winter 2017 RTW Collection 003.jpg 4-15-17 Coachella 001.jpg|Coachella (Apr 15, 2017) 4-22-17 ScheiBe performance at Coachella Festival at Empire Polo Club in Indio 001.jpg|(Apr 22, 2017) Mugler - Fall-Winter 2017 RTW Collection 001.jpg Mugler - Fall-Winter 2017 RTW Collection 002.jpg 9-8-17 Gaga Five Foot Two Premiere at TIFF at Princess Of Wales Theatre in Toronto 001.jpg|TIFF (Sep 8, 2017) Haute Couture (HC) Collections Fall/Winter 1995 Thierry Mugler - Fall 1995 RTW Collection.jpg 5-14-09 David LaChapelle 005.jpg|David LaChapelle (May 14, 2009) Spring/Summer 1998 Unbenannt-1-142417_XL.jpg Paparazzi2.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) Thierry Mugler - Spring-Summer 1998 HC Collection 002.jpg 3_4342.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) lady_gaga-paparazzi-03.jpg Menswear Collections Fall/Winter 2011 "Anatomy of Change" The men's ready to wear collection is a part of the Winter/Fall 2012 line. The runway show took place on January 19, 2011. Lady Gaga was the musical director for the show, where she remixed and previewed a track from Born This Way called "Scheiße". The promotional model and star of the fashion film by Mariano Vivanco that was used as a backdrop was Rick "Zombie Boy" Genest, who later appeared in the music video for "Born This Way". Music *"Scheiße" (Mugler Mix by DJ White Shadow) Mugler - Anatomy Of Change 2011 Campaign.jpg Mugler - Fall-Winter 2011 RTW Menswear Collection.jpg|White version 12-15-10 Leaving the O2 Academy 001.jpg|(Dec 15, 2010) 12-17-10 Leaving The Mayfair Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Dec 17, 2010) 12-21-10 Leaving Bruce Field Store in Paris 001.jpg|(Dec 21, 2010) NYJanGagaOutside.jpg|(Jan 8, 2011) thierry-mugler-fall-2011-mens-latex-coat-profile.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 013.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (Feb 6, 2011) Mugler - Fall-Winter 2011 Anatomy of Change Collection.jpg Born This Way Music Video 001.png|"Born This Way" Music video (2011) Born This Way Music Video 007.png Vintage Collections Thierry Mugler - Wool and silk blend structured peplum.JPG 4-18-09 Frank Lothar Lange 042.jpg|Frank Lothar Lange (Apr 18, 2009) 4-18-09 Thomas Rabsch 013.jpg|Thomas Rabsch (Apr 18, 2009) 4-18-09 Bild DE Interview 001.png|Bild (Apr 18, 2009) 4-29-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Apr 29, 2009) 8-12-09 Backstage concert at Fort Canning Park in Singapore 002.jpg|(Aug 12, 2009) 9-28-09 Record Plant 001.jpg|(Sep 28, 2009) 8-5-09 Sukkiri 001.jpg|Sukkiri!! (Aug 5, 2009) Kenneth Willardt 12-18-09 999.jpg|(Dec 18, 2009) 3-12-11 Connections Club 002.jpg|Tights and gloves (Mar 12, 2011) Mugler - Vintage outfit.jpg AHS Hotel - Mommy 025.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) AHS Hotel - Mommy 021.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) Custom 12-14-10 Nick Knight 012.jpg|1 Nick Knight (Dec 14, 2010) 12-14-10 Nick Knight 010 Draft Alt.jpg|Molded leather bodice and alien shoes 12-14-10 Nick Knight 011.jpg 0-0-10_Terry_Richardson_035.jpg 12-18-10 Terry Richardson 015.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2010) Born This Way Music Video 006.png|"Born This Way" Music video (2011) 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 001.jpg|2 13th Grammy Awards (Feb 13, 2011) 1st Televised Acceptance 001.png|Molded leather bodice and gloves 9-16-14 Out and about in Istanbul 002.jpg|Gloves (Sep 16, 2014) GaGa-BootsMar02.jpg|"Alien" shoes Jay Leno 2011 05.png|(Feb 14, 2011) Jay Leno 2011 09.png|3 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (Feb 14, 2011) 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 001.jpg|CNN-IBN (Feb 14, 2011) 3-3-11 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|(Mar 3, 2011) Thierry Mugler Denim Jacket.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 080 raw.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (Feb 6, 2011) 2-14-11 Leaving The Jay Leno Show in NYC 002.jpg|(Feb 14, 2011) 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg|4 (Feb 17, 2011) 2-17-11 GMA 004.jpg|Hat made by Nasir Mazhar 11-02-24_The_Gayle_King_Show.jpg|5 The Gayle King Show (Feb 24, 2011) 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg|6 (Jun 6, 2011) Mugler - Custom dress.png 3-2-11 At TMFS in Paris 002.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) 6-30-11 Music Lovers 1.jpg|Blazer jacket Music Lovers (Jun 30, 2011) #Molded leather bodice #Latex outfit and hat #"Alien" sunglasses made by Nasir Mazhar #Outfit made by Atsuko Kudo #Dress #Dress Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga and Beyonce wear outfits by Thierry Mugler for the Telephone music video Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Haus Members Category:Runway modeling Category:Fashion shows